


Alone Time

by Prplprincez



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on press tour for ISTL, Tom receives an upsetting phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a contest on tumblr using one of three lines from a book.

 

Tom lay back in the chair, tumbler in hand, wondering why he hadn’t heard from Katrina. It had been close to two weeks and she wasn’t answering the phone or returning his calls or texts. He tried to remain positive, this wasn’t the first time she had disappeared like this. She just needed her “alone” time.

He was almost asleep in the chair when her ringtone chimed. Thank god, he thought as he quickly answered.

“Darling, how are you? Are you alright?” He asked.

“Tom, we need to talk.” She said. She sounded very serious and this didn’t sound good.

“Ok. What’s up?”

He heard her take a deep breath and then “I’ve met someone.”

His heart dropped. Fuck! He looked over at the table, at the little blue box from Tiffany’s. He was going to ask her to marry him when he got home.

“Tom, are you there?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m here. Why?”

“You are always gone. If you aren’t filming, you are doing press. I’m lonely. Going to see you a week here and a week there isn’t enough. I need more. I have needs.”

It hit him then. Her “alone” time wasn’t really alone.

“This isn’t the first time, is it? I am off working, wanting you and relying on my hand and you are out screwing around on me!” he yelled through the phone.

She began to cry then. He had nailed it on the head. “No it isn’t. You don’t understand…”

“Don’t tell me I don’t understand, Katrina. Do you think I don’t get lonely? I get tired of coming back to an empty hotel room. I would love to have you here, with me, to talk to, to see, to hold, to wake up with, to make love to. But I can’t. I have to wait to see you. So I suffer. And then I have women THROWING themselves at me and I REMAIN FAITHFUL TO YOU!!!” he yelled. “So don’t tell me I don’t understand.” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “I wish you would have talked to me about this instead of feeling the need to cheat. We could have worked this out. I would have done anything to make this work. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Katrina started crying harder now. He should have seen the signs. Maybe he had but didn’t want to acknowledge them. He supposed it was for the best. He couldn’t worry that she was screwing somebody else when he was supposed to be concentrating on a role. And he couldn’t have her on set 24/7 either.

“This is probably for the best Katrina.” He told her.

“I’m sorry Tom. I didn’t mean to hurt you. They didn’t mean anything. I was just so lonely. I do love you. I just want you to give me more attention. I was just desperate for attention. You’re just gone so much.”

By now, he just wanted to be done. As he thought of how to get off the phone, he remembered a classic line from film and literature. Good old Margaret Mitchell.

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

With that, he hung up the phone and crawled into bed.

 


End file.
